Yume Nikki - The Boring Day
by LuigiMario64
Summary: The Yume Nikki gang plus Urotsuki stay indoors on a rainy day and do jack squat.


It was a stormy day. A _very_ stormy day. Madotsuki and her friends Masada, Kyuukyuu-kun, Poniko, Uboa, Mars-san, Mafurako, and Takofuusen, were in her apartment, chillin'. Madotsuki was playing NASU while Masada watched her. Kyuu was sitting on a beanbag with Mars-san, bored as hell. Poniko was trying to do Mafurako's hair into a ponytail, but to no avail. Takofuusen was asleep on Mado's bed, and Uboa was under the bed, giggling obnoxiously.

"Dude, you gotta do something other than that. That's getting on my nerves, if ya catch my drift…" Poniko said with an annoyed tone. Uboa popped out. "I do, eh? Fine." Uboa snorted as he came out and sat beside Poniko. Uboa pushed Poniko with laughter, and Poniko pushed him, laughing as well. Soon enough, they were wrestling boisterously. Mado became peeved by this, and because so, she missed an eggplant.

"ALRIGHT YOU UNEDUCATED PIECES OF VERMIN, SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL JAM MY FISTS UP BOTH OF YOUR SEXY ASSES!" Mado yelled with a maniacal grin. Uboa and Poniko stopped their play. Just then, an inflated Urotsuki floated in, landing on her belly. She farted the air out with a squeaky toot, and was back to her original shape. Mado pinched her nose in disgust. "Ew….you could have blew it out, you know." Mado complained. Urotsuki laughed. "Well, it ain't as fun when ya do that! Well now, what are you guys doin'?" she questioned as she looked around.

Takofuusen woke up. "Wha? What? Where is that? What is me? When are you?" he spoke in confusion. "Wha? Uro? When did you get here?"

"Just after she tooted up a storm." Masada sarcastically remarked.

"I did NOT!" Uro crossed her arms and shot Masada a glare.

"Whatever, dude." Masada replied.

"Anyways, what did you come here for? I'm not in _'that mod'_ if you catch my drift, so we can't do our inflations right here or now. Do you want to play some _Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing?_ I have enough remotes for four players." Mado asked.

"Sure, I'll play." Uro said as she took Mado's offer.

"Anyone else?" Mado announced. Kyuu got up and grabbed a remote and plugged in a Classic Controller Pro. "Heck yes, man." Masada shrugged. "Guess I'll play as well."

When the game started up, Mado selected her profile and Split Screen mode. Mado chose Ulala as her character, Urotsuki chose the Bonanza Bros., Kyuu picked Ryo, and Masada wanted to be B.D. Joe.

The racing quartet decided to race on Rokakku Hill, and as the countdown ended, mayhem had just begun. Uro was dominating the competition with the Bros. Blimp Strike move, but Kyuu was struggling to keep up with the other racers. Masada got hold of some Manual Rockets and launched them at Uro.

"DAMMIT!" Uro screamed as she was passed by the others. Kyuu laughed vigorously as he picked up some Speed Shoes and dashed by Opa-Opa, a CPU racer.

Mars-san was watching the whole thing while the others did their own thing. He was interested in seeing who would win this contest. As the race entered its final lap, a loud rumble was heard. The Apartment quaked, and everybody was spooked. It was the Thing with The Quivering Jaw, and riding him was Monoko and Monoe. They hopped off and told Thing to stay outside, and Thing obeyed, mainly because it liked being in the rain.

As the sisters walked in, they noticed the race. "Like, what are you guys doing?" Monoe snootily inquired. "We're racing, don't bother us." Uro retorted, bothered by her Valley Girl-ness. Monoe scoffed. How dare they note invite me to a racing tourney?! Monoe thought to herself. She then pushed Kyuu of his beanbag and controlled Ryo. She darted past everybody until, as she was about to cross the finish line, Masada blasted her with a Rocket and took 1st Place.

"Ohhhh shittttt! I _looooossst!_ " she whined and threw a fit, hammering her hands on the ground. Monoko kicked her bitchy older sibling. "Ssssshuttt up, you nasty-ass brat! It's just a video game!" Monoe sobbed annoyingly until everybody heard an electric crackle from the apartment balcony door. Fizziling into view, the Aztec Rave Monkey appeared and greeted everybody.

"'Allo, everybodee! It's a me, the gorilla with the groove, the chimp that's no limp, it's the Aztec Rave Monkeyyy!"

"Oh, it's you, Aztec." Mado sighed as she put down her Wiimote. "I thought it was an important person." Aztec gave her a strange look. "You no think I'm important, mon? You wrong buddy!" he responded as he gave Mado a noogie, accordionizing her. She moved up and down before Masada blew into her mouth and she became normal again.

"Thank you Mario butt our prinzes in in another castle" Mado, still dazed, said as she fell over. "Why are girls always the butt of fetish injuries?" Uro said as she scratched her chin.

Thing romped in and let out a huge belch. The end….I hope…..


End file.
